familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Englewood, New Jersey
|pushpin_map = USA New Jersey Bergen County#USA New Jersey#USA |pushpin_label = Englewood |pushpin_map_caption = Location in Bergen County##Location in New Jersey##Location in the United States |pushpin_relief = yes |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = }} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Bergen |government_footnotes = |government_type = Special Charter |governing_body = City Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Frank Huttle (D, term ends December 31, 2018)2017 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 28, 2017. |leader_title1 = Manager |leader_name1 = Ed Hynes (interim)City Manager / Administration, City of Englewood. Accessed September 16, 2017. |leader_title2 = Municipal clerk |leader_name2 = Yancy WazirmasOffice of the City Clerk, City of Englewood. Accessed September 16, 2017. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = March 17, 1899 |named_for = Engle family or "English Neighborhood" |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 12.786 |area_land_km2 = 12.727 |area_water_km2 = 0.060 |area_total_sq_mi = 4.937 |area_land_sq_mi = 4.914 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.023 |area_water_percent = 0.47 |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Englewood city, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 13, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Englewood city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed February 13, 2012. |population_total = 27147 |population_rank = 88th of 566 in state 6th of 70 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 10, 2013. |population_density_km2 = 2133.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 5524.6 |population_density_rank = 96th of 566 in state 26th of 70 in county |population_est = 28455 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = −5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = −4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 43 |coordinates_footnotes = U.S. Gazetteer Files for 2000, 2010 and 2012-2016, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2017. |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |postal_code = 07631Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed September 15, 2011.ZIP Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed December 5, 2013. |area_code = 201Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Englewood, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed December 5, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400321480American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.Geographic Codes Lookup for New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed September 16, 2017. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885209US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Englewood is a city located in Bergen County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city had a total population of 27,147, reflecting an increase of 944 (+3.6%) from the 26,203 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 1,353 (+5.4%) from the 24,850 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed June 20, 2012. Englewood was incorporated as a city by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 17, 1899, from portions of Ridgefield Township and the remaining portions of Englewood Township. With the creation of the City of Englewood, Englewood Township was dissolved. An earlier referendum on March 10, 1896, was declared unconstitutional.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 77. Accessed February 14, 2012. History Origin of name Englewood Township, the city's predecessor, is believed to have been named in 1859 for the Engle family. The community had been called the "English Neighborhood", as the first primarily English-speaking settlement on the New Jersey side of the Hudson River after New Netherland was annexed by England in 1664, though other sources mention the Engle family and the heavily forested areas of the community as the derivation of the name.Staff. "MORROW RECEPTION ATTENDED BY 5,000; New Jersey Republican Leaders Flock to Englewood for New Year's Greeting. HIS TALK IS BROADCAST Well Wishers File Past Envoy for Three Hours in His Debut in Senatorial Race. Prominent Politicians Attend. Morrow's Speech Brief.", The New York Times, January 2, 1930. Accessed September 16, 2017. "In this little town of ours we are proud to call ourselves a neighborhood. The oldest maps show it as 'English neighborhood,' but this was later changed to Englewood." Other sources indicate that the name is derived from "wood ingle", meaning "woody nook",Gannett, Henry. [https://books.google.com/books?id=9V1IAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA119 The Origin of Certain Place Names in the United States], p. 119. United States Government Printing Office, 1905. Accessed August 30, 2015. or that the name was coined anew.Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=12 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed August 30, 2015. Numerous other settlements in the United States were named for Englewood as settlement in North America expanded westward. J. Wyman Jones is credited with convincing residents to choose Englewood for the city's name when it was incorporated over such alternatives as "Brayton" and "Paliscena".Clayton, W. Woodford; and Nelson, William. [https://books.google.com/books?id=zDEUAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA260 History of Bergen and Passaic counties, New Jersey: with biographical sketches of many of its pioneers and prominent men], p. 260. Everts & Peck, 1882. Accessed August 25, 2011.Horner, Shirley. "About Books", The New York Times, May 26, 1991. Accessed August 25, 2011. "One landowner, J. Wyman Jones, known as the "father" of Englewood because he swung the vote to the name Englewood (presumably from "English neighborhood") over such names as Liberty Pole or Palisades, built a stone Victorian mansion on his 20-acre estate." Pre-Colonial and Colonial era Englewood, like the rest of New Jersey, was populated by Lenape Native Americans prior to European colonization. The Lenape who lived in the Englewood region were of the "turtle clan" which used a stylized turtle as its symbol, but little else is known of those inhabitants.Historic Englewood, City of Englewood. Accessed December 24, 2016. When Henry Hudson sailed up what would become known as the Hudson River in 1607, he claimed the entirety of the watershed of the river, including Englewood, for the Netherlands, making the future region of Englewood a part of New Netherland. However, the region remained largely unsettled under Dutch rule as the Dutch did little to encourage settlement north of modern Hudson County, as the imposing New Jersey Palisades blocked expansion on the west bank of the Hudson. was built in 1808.]] In 1664, after the Dutch surrendered all of New Netherland to England, the rate of settlement picked up. The English were generous with land grants, and many families, not only English but also Dutch and Huguenot, settled the area, which during the colonial era was known as the English Neighborhood. Street names in Englewood still recall the relative diversity of its earliest settlers; Brinckerhoff, Van Brunt, Lydecker, Van Nostrand and Durie (Duryea), all Dutch; Demarest (de Marais), DeMott and Lozier (Le Sueur), French Huguenot; and Moore, Lawrence, Cole and Day, English. Historical notes From 1906 until March 16, 1907, when it burned down, Englewood was the site of Upton Sinclair's socialist-inflected intentional community, the Helicon Home Colony. Associated with the project were Charlotte Perkins Gilman and Sinclair Lewis.Brown, Peggy Ann. "Not Your Usual Boardinghouse Types: Upton Sinclair's Helicon Home Colony, 1906-1907", Department of American Studies, George Washington University, May 1993, backed up by the Internet Archive as of December 2, 2016. Accessed September 16, 2017. "For five months more than seventy-five men, women, and children made Helicon their home for varying lengths of time. Their efforts received wide press coverage and attracted the attention of William James and John Dewey in addition to numerous curiosity-seekers. On March 16, 1907 a fire destroyed the main building, and the colony disbanded." Direct distance dialing, which allowed callers to reach other users outside their local calling area without operator assistance, was introduced to the public in Englewood. On November 10, 1951, Englewood Mayor M. Leslie Denning made the first customer-dialed long distance call, to Mayor Frank Osborne of Alameda, California. As of that date, customers of the Englewood 3, Englewood 4 and Teaneck 7 exchanges, who could already dial some exchanges in the New York City area, were able to dial 11 cities across the United States by dialing the three-digit area code preceding the local number.1951: First Direct-Dial Transcontinental Telephone Call, AT&T Corporation, backed up by the Internet Archive as of January 7, 2007. Accessed September 16, 2017. "Nov. 10, 1951: Mayor M. Leslie Downing of Englewood, N.J., picked up a telephone and dialed 10 digits. Eighteen seconds later, he reached Mayor Frank Osborne in Alameda, Calif. The mayors made history as they chatted in the first customer-dialed long-distance call, one that introduced area codes."Staff. "Who's on First? Why, New Jersey, of Course", The New York Times, July 22, 1979. Accessed May 28, 2017. "More recently, on Nov. 10, 1951, Mayor Leslie Denning of Englewood telephoned Mayor Frank Osborne of Alameda, Calif., without the help of an operator and Englewood became the first city in the nation whose residents had direct‐dial coast‐to‐coast service." Two years after his graduation from Fordham University, Vince Lombardi began his football coaching career at Englewood's St. Cecilia High School, which closed in 1986.Fabiano, Giovanna. "Englewood's St. Cecilia school to close", The Record (Bergen County), March 1, 2011, backed up by the Internet Archive as of January 21, 2016. Accessed September 10, 2017. "St. Cecilia's students went on to St. Cecilia High School - where legendary Green Bay Packers Coach Vince Lombardi got his coaching start - before it closed its doors in 1986." Historic sites Sites in the city listed on the National Register of Historic Places include:New Jersey and National Registers of Historic Places - Bergen County, New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection Historic Preservation Office, last updated November 28, 2016. Accessed December 22, 2016. * John G. Benson House (at 60 Grand Avenue; added January 9, 1983)John G. Benson House, National Park Service. Accessed September 16, 2017. * Thomas Demarest House (at 370 Grand Avenue; added January 9, 1983)Thomas Demarest House, National Park Service. Accessed September 16, 2017. * Garret Lydecker House (at 228 Grand Avenue; added January 9, 1983)Garret Lydecker House, National Park Service. Accessed September 16, 2017. * St. Paul's Episcopal Church (at 113 Engle Street; added May 5, 2014) * Peter Westervelt House and Barn (at 290 Grand Avenue; added March 19, 1975)Peter Westervelt House and Barn, National Park Service. Accessed September 16, 2017. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, Englewood had a total area of 4.937 square miles (12.786 km2), including 4.914 square miles (12.727 km2) of land and 0.023 square miles (0.060 km2) of water (0.47%). Unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the city include Highwood.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed May 21, 2015. The city borders the Bergen County municipalities of Bergenfield, Englewood Cliffs, Fort Lee, Leonia, Teaneck and Tenafly.Areas touching Englewood, MapIt. Accessed January 6, 2015. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $69,915 (with a margin of error of +/- $7,291) and the median family income was $87,361 (+/- $9,616). Males had a median income of $58,776 (+/- $7,972) versus $48,571 (+/- $3,984) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $41,533 (+/- $2,981). About 6.9% of families and 10.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.7% of those under age 18 and 15.8% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Englewood city, Bergen county, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 14, 2012. Same-sex couples headed 73 households in 2010, an increase from the 63 counted in 2000.Lipman, Harvy; and Sheingold, Dave. "North Jersey sees 30% growth in same-sex couples", The Record (Bergen County), August 14, 2011, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 3, 2013. Accessed December 1, 2014. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 26,203 people, 9,273 households, and 6,481 families residing in the city. The population density was 5,322.0 people per square mile (2,056.3/km2). There were 9,614 housing units at an average density of 1,952.7 per square mile (754.5/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 42.49% White, 38.98% African American, 0.27% Native American, 5.21% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 8.50% from other races, and 4.50% from two or more races. 21.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Englewood city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 5, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Englewood city, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 5, 2013. 7.17% of Englewood residents identified themselves as being of Colombian American ancestry in the 2000 Census, the ninth-highest percentage of the population of any municipality in the United States.Colombian Communities, EPodunk. Accessed August 23, 2006. There were 9,273 households out of which 31.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.9% were married couples living together, 17.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.1% were non-families. 24.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.79 and the average family size was 3.29. In the city the population was spread out with 23.9% under the age of 18, 7.4% from 18 to 24, 30.5% from 25 to 44, 24.9% from 45 to 64, and 13.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females, there were 88.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $58,379, and the median income for a family was $67,194. Males had a median income of $41,909 versus $34,358 for females. The per capita income for the city was $35,275. 8.9% of the population and 6.6% of families were below the poverty line. 10.2% of those under the age of 18 and 8.6% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Sports Englewood Golf Club is a former golf club that was located between Englewood and Leonia. It hosted the 1909 U.S. Open tournament."GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN: A LOOK AT NJSGA'S LOST FOUNDING CLUBS" New Jersey State Golf Association. Accessed December 4, 2014. 'The Englewood Golf Club, located in Englewood and Leonia in Bergen County, had the distinct honor of hosting both a U.S. Amateur and a U.S. Open.... Just three years after the success of the Amateur, Englewood became the only New Jersey club other than Baltusrol to host the U.S. Open when it did so in 1909." Englewood Field ClubEnglewood Field Club. Accessed May 25, 2014. is a sports club that features tennis courts, a pool, and an outdoor hockey rinkRinkAtlas entry for Englewood Field Club. Accessed January 29, 2018.. Parks and recreation MacKay Park, located on North Van Brunt Street, includes an ice hockey rink, a pool, a walking path, and athletic fields.MacKay Park, City of Englewood. Accessed September 16, 2017. Flat Rock Brook Nature Center, located at 433 Van Nostrand Avenue, is made up of the remnants of the Palisades Forest. The center, established in 1973, is a preserve and education center that includes of walking trails and several gardens including the newly renovated Butterfly Garden. Flat Rock allows visitors to learn about the natural ecosystem preserved in the park through exhibits and tours available year-round.History, Flat Rock Nature Center. Accessed September 16, 2017. Government Local government Beginning in 1980, Englewood switched from a Mayor-Council form of government to a modified Council-Manager plan of government in accordance with a Special Charter granted by the New Jersey Legislature.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 157.City Charter, City of Englewood, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 9, 2008. Accessed September 16, 2017. Under this charter, the mayor retains appointive and veto powers, while the council acts as a legislative and policy making body, with some power to appoint and confirm appointments. The City Council consists of five members, each elected for a three-year term. Four are elected from the individual wards in which they live and the other is elected by a citywide vote as an at-large member. The city is divided into four wards which are approximately equal in population. Administrative functions are responsibilities of the City Manager. The six seats in the governing body are elected in a three-year cycle as part of the November general election, with wards two and four both up together, followed a year later by wards one and three, and then the at-large council and mayoral seats. Each ward votes in two of the three years in the cycle, once for its ward seat, in the other year for the two positions voted at-large and one year with no election. The mayor is elected citywide to a three-year term of office and has significant powers in appointing members to the Planning Board, the Library Board of Trustees, and, with council confirmation, the Board of Adjustment. The mayor serves on the Planning Board. The mayor attends and may speak at council meetings, but voting is confined only to breaking a deadlock with an affirmative vote for passage of an ordinance or resolution. The mayor has veto power over any city ordinance, but can be overridden with votes from four council members. The City Council is the legislative branch of government, deciding public policy, creating city ordinances and resolutions, passing the city budget, appropriating funds for city services, and hiring the City Manager. The City Council meets generally four times per month (except during summer months). , the Mayor of Englewood is Democrat Frank Huttle III, whose term of office ends December 31, 2018.Mayor's Office, City of Englewood. Accessed May 28, 2017. Members of the City Council are Charles Cobb (At-Large; D, 2018), Michael D. Cohen (Ward 2; D, 2019), Katharine Glynn (Ward 3; D, 2020), C. Wayne Hamer (Ward 4; D, 2019) and Cheryl Weiner Rosenberg (Ward 1; D, 2020).Englewood City Council, City of Englewood. Accessed January 27, 2018.2017 Municipal User Friendly Budget, City of Englewood. Accessed January 27, 2018.[http://www.co.bergen.nj.us/DocumentCenter/View/4887#page=41 2017 County and Municipal Directory], Bergen County, New Jersey, p. 41. Accessed May 28, 2017.Bergen County November 7, 2017 General Election Statement of Vote, Bergen County, New Jersey Clerk, November 15, 2017. Accessed January 27, 2017.Bergen County Statement of Vote November 8, 2016, General Election, Bergen County, New Jersey, November 18, 2016. Accessed January 30, 2017.Bergen County Statement of Vote BER_20151103_E, Bergen County Clerk, December 2, 2015. Accessed March 20, 2016. Wayne Hamer was appointed by the City Council in September 2012 to fill the vacant seat of Jack Drakeford who had died the previous month, and won election in November 2012 to serve the balance of the term through year-end 2013.Noda, Stephanie. "Hamer elected to finish Drakeford's term in Englewood", Northern Valley Suburbanite, November 6, 2012, backed up by the Internet Archive as of March 4, 2016. Accessed September 16, 2017. "Councilman Wayne Hamer will continue to represent the Fourth Ward of Englewood, finishing the term of the late Jack Drakeford.... Hamer was appointed to the Englewood City Council on Sept. 4, following the death of Drakeford, a long time council and civil servant of the city. Drakeford's term was set to expire at the end of 2013." Fire Department The Englewood Fire Association, a volunteer company established in 1887 as the city's first organized fire protection service, built a firehouse on North Van Brunt Street, near the site of Englewood's current city hall. A professional paid fire department was created in 1912 with the establishment of a Board of Fire Examiners. The fire headquarters constructed on William Street in 1926 was used for 90 years until its replacement by the Jack Drakeford Englewood Firehouse on South Van Brunt Street, which was dedicated on May 14, 2016. The department has a uniformed force of 57 members, including a Chief, Deputy Chief, 4 Captains, 9 Lieutenants and 42 firefighters.Englewood Fire Department, City of Englewood. Accessed September 16, 2017. Federal, state and county representation Englewood is located in the 9th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 37th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 14. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2017_CG.pdf#page=58 2017 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 57, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 28, 2017.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 15,033 registered voters in Englewood, of which 8,571 (57.0% vs. 31.7% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 1,215 (8.1% vs. 21.1%) were registered as Republicans and 5,240 (34.9% vs. 47.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 7 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Bergen, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 5, 2013. Among the city's 2010 Census population, 55.4% (vs. 57.1% in Bergen County) were registered to vote, including 71.2% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 73.7% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 5, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 8,855 votes (76.8% vs. 54.8% countywide), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 2,502 votes (21.7% vs. 43.5%) and other candidates with 71 votes (0.6% vs. 0.9%), among the 11,533 ballots cast by the city's 16,586 registered voters, for a turnout of 69.5% (vs. 70.4% in Bergen County).Presidential November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 5, 2013.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed December 5, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 9,412 votes (77.0% vs. 53.9% countywide), ahead of Republican John McCain with 2,625 votes (21.5% vs. 44.5%) and other candidates with 58 votes (0.5% vs. 0.8%), among the 12,221 ballots cast by the city's 16,065 registered voters, for a turnout of 76.1% (vs. 76.8% in Bergen County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 5, 2013."2008 General Election Results for Englewood", The Record (Bergen County). Accessed September 15, 2011. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 8,087 votes (73.6% vs. 51.7% countywide), ahead of Republican George W. Bush with 2,798 votes (25.5% vs. 47.2%) and other candidates with 65 votes (0.6% vs. 0.7%), among the 10,990 ballots cast by the city's 14,702 registered voters, for a turnout of 74.8% (vs. 76.9% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 5, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Democrat Barbara Buono received 62.5% of the vote (3,367 cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 36.6% (1,972 votes), and other candidates with 0.9% (49 votes), among the 5,557 ballots cast by the city's 15,615 registered voters (169 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 35.6%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 5,304 ballots cast (73.8% vs. 48.0% countywide), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 1,613 votes (22.5% vs. 45.8%), Independent Chris Daggett with 170 votes (2.4% vs. 4.7%) and other candidates with 20 votes (0.3% vs. 0.5%), among the 7,184 ballots cast by the city's 15,534 registered voters, yielding a 46.2% turnout (vs. 50.0% in the county).2009 Governor: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 5, 2013. Education Public schools The Englewood Public School District serves students in pre-kindergarten through twelfth grade. Students from Englewood Cliffs attend Dwight Morrow High School, as part of a sending/receiving relationship with the Englewood Cliffs Public Schools.Dwight Morrow High School/Academies@Englewood 2015 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed June 6, 2016. "Dwight Morrow High School is a community of learners and teachers consisting of approximately 1055 students and 125 faculty members. Our school serves Englewood and Englewood Cliffs, and our campus is the home of the largest Interdistrict Public School Choice program in New Jersey, the Academies@Englewood."Capuzzo, Jill P. "The Little Land of Big Houses", The New York Times, June 4, 2013. Accessed December 24, 2016. "Dwight Morrow is also home to the Academies@Englewood, the state's largest interdistrict public school, which is by application only." As of the 2014-15 school year, the district's five schools had an enrollment of 3,185 students and 294.6 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 10.8:1.District information for Englewood Public School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016. Schools in the district (with 2014-15 enrollment data from the National Center for Education Statistics)School Data for the Englewood Public School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016. are D. A. Quarles Early Childhood CenterD. A. Quarles Early Childhood Center, Englewood Public School District. Accessed December 24, 2016. (454 students; in grades PreK-K), Grieco Elementary SchoolGrieco Elementary School, Englewood Public School District. Accessed December 24, 2016. (594; 1-3), McCloud SchoolMcCloud School, Englewood Public School District. Accessed December 24, 2016. (551; 4-6), Janis E. Dismus Middle SchoolJanis E. Dismus Middle School, Englewood Public School District. Accessed December 24, 2016. (404; 7-8) and Dwight Morrow High SchoolDwight Morrow High School, Englewood Public School District. Accessed December 24, 2016. / Academies @ EnglewoodAcademies @ Englewood, Englewood Public School District. Accessed December 24, 2016. (9-12; 1,091).New Jersey School Directory for the Englewood Public School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed December 24, 2016. Public school students from the city, and all of Bergen County, are eligible to attend the secondary education programs offered by the Bergen County Technical Schools, which include the Bergen County Academies in Hackensack, and the Bergen Tech campus in Teterboro or Paramus. The district offers programs on a shared-time or full-time basis, with admission based on a selective application process and tuition covered by the student's home school district.About Us, Bergen County Technical Schools. Accessed December 5, 2013.Admissions, Bergen County Technical Schools. Accessed December 29, 2016. As an alternative to regular public education, the city is home of the Englewood on the Palisades Charter School,Home Page, Englewood on the Palisades Charter School. Accessed September 16, 2017. which had an enrollment of 204 students in Kindergarten through fifth grade, as of the 2014-15 school year.Data for Englewood on the Palisades Charter School, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 24, 2016. Shalom Academy, a charter school with a focus on Hebrew language immersion, had planned to open for grades K-5 in September 2011, serving students from both Englewood and Teaneck, but failed to receive final approval from the New Jersey Department of Education.Friedman, Jeanette. "Shalom Academy: Tied Up in Red Tape", The Jewish Link of Bergen County, March 25, 2013. Accessed September 16, 2017. Private schools Englewood is the home to a number of private schools. Dwight-Englewood School, serves 900 students in pre-kindergarten through 12th grade, housed in three separate divisions.We are D-E, Dwight-Englewood School. Accessed July 2, 2018. Founded in 1930, Elisabeth Morrow School serves students in preschool through eighth grade.2017-18 At-A-Glance, Elisabeth Morrow School. Accessed September 16, 2017. Moriah School of Englewood, one of the county's largest, is a Jewish day school with an enrollment that had been as high as 1,000 students in preschool through eighth grade.Wiener, Julie. "Increased Competition Shakes Up N.J. Schools", The Jewish Week, April 10, 2013. Accessed September 16, 2017. "While sources close to the school told The Jewish Week that enrollment there has dropped from approximately 1,000 a few years ago to 780 this year to about 700 projected for next year, Sohn, in an e-mail to The Jewish Week, said that enrollment is currently over 800, and that the early childhood program is increasing 15 percent for next year." Yeshiva Ohr Simcha serves students in high school for grades 9-12 and offers a postgraduate yeshiva program.Lipowsky, Josh. "We try to give them the feeling this is all part of one family", Jewish Standard, July 4, 2007. In the face of a declining enrollment, St. Cecilia Interparochial School was closed by the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark at the end of the 2010-11 school year, with an expected student body of 85 students for K-8 in the following year constituting less than half of the number of students needed to keep the school financially viable. St. Cecilia High School, where Vince Lombardi coached football 1939-47, had been closed in 1986.Fabiano, Giovanna. "Englewood's St. Cecilia school to close", The Record (Bergen County), March 1, 2011, backed up by the Internet Archive as of January 21, 2016. Accessed September 16, 2017. "St. Cecilia Interparochial School is closing its doors for good at the end of the school year. The landmark K-8 school on West Demarest Avenue has suffered from low enrollment over the last decade, Jim Goodness, a spokesman for the Archdiocese of Newark, said Tuesday. He added that the decision to close was no surprise to parents and staff." Healthcare Englewood Hospital and Medical Center - located on Engle Street that is known for its cardiac, bloodless surgery, and breast care programs. Transportation Roads and highways , the city had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Bergen County, by the New Jersey Department of Transportation, and by the New Jersey Turnpike Authority.Bergen County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed December 5, 2013. Route 4, Route 93, Interstate 95 (the New Jersey Turnpike), County Route 501, and County Route 505 also serve Englewood. The northern terminus of Route 93 is at the intersection with Route 4, but the road continues north as CR 501. The New Jersey Turnpike travels through Englewood for near the city's southern border with Leonia, as Interstate 95 arches north from its intersection with Interstate 80 in Teaneck and heads toward the George Washington Bridge.Interstate 95 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, October 2001. Accessed December 5, 2013. Public transportation Several NJ Transit bus lines serve Englewood. The 166 provides local and express service to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan; the 171, 175, 178 and 186 provide service to the George Washington Bridge Bus Station in uptown Manhattan; and the 756 and 780 offer local service.Routes by County: Bergen County, NJ Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed September 14, 2016.Bergen County System Map, NJ Transit. Accessed September 14, 2016. Rockland Coaches provides scheduled service to the Port Authority Bus Terminal on Routes 21T, 14ET, 11T, 11AT, 20, and 20T.Rockland Coaches: Commuter Routes, Rockland Coaches. Accessed September 16, 2017. Saddle River Tours / Ameribus provides rush hour service to the George Washington Bridge Bus Station on the 11C and 20/84 routes.Route 11C Weekday Schedule, Saddle River Tours / Ameribus. Accessed August 14, 2017.Ameribus 20/84 Northern Valley GWB Commuter, Saddle River Tours. Accessed August 14, 2017. Erie Railroad's suburban Northern Branch (NRRNJ) started passenger service in Englewood in 1859, at various stations including the still extant building at Depot Square. It originated/terminated at Pavonia Terminal on the Hudson River in Jersey City and was curtailed in 1966 (by which time trains had been redirected to Hoboken Terminal). The Northern Branch Corridor Project is a proposed NJ Transit (NJT) project to extend the Hudson–Bergen Light Rail along the line providing service to newly-built stations along the route.Home Page, Northern Branch Corridor Project. Accessed December 24, 2016. The line would stop near the intersection of Route 4 and Route 93, a new Englewood Town Center and terminate at Englewood Hospital and Medical Center. A station stop at Depot Square is the city's much-preferred alternative to NJT's proposed new Englewood Town Center Station to the south.'' Municipal Master Plan 2014'', p. 97, City of Englewood. Accessed December 24, 2016. "Locate Station at Depot Square, convenient to BergenPAC. NJ Transit should improve passenger convenience and station visibility by relocating the proposed new Englewood Town Center Station to the northern side of Palisade Avenue along Depot Square, between Bergen Performing Arts (PAC) and the former rail station. This is the commercial and cultural heart of Englewood as well as the historic location of the passenger rail service. This station stop is the commercial and cultural heart of Englewood as well as the historic location of the passenger rail service. This station stop is the City's much-preferred alternative to the W. Englewood Avenue station assumed in the DEIS." Englewood Mayor Frank Huttle III has worked together with Jersey City Mayor Steven Fulop to advocate on behalf of the project and obtain the needed state and federal funding needed to proceed with the plan, with Huttle emphasizing the economic benefits from the project and that the city wanted to host the terminus, which would include a parking garage near Englewood Hospital and additional parking near Palisade Avenue in the commercial center of the city.Rouse, Karen. "Englewood mayor hopes to jump-start Bergen County light rail plan", The Record (Bergen County), April 21, 2014, backed up by the Internet Archive as of September 21, 2016. Accessed September 16, 2017. Notable people References Further reading * Municipal Incorporations of the State of New Jersey (according to Counties) prepared by the Division of Local Government, Department of the Treasury (New Jersey); December 1, 1958. * Clayton, W. Woodford; with Nelson, William. [https://archive.org/details/historyofbergen00clay History of Bergen and Passaic Counties, New Jersey, with Biographical Sketches of Many of its Pioneers and Prominent Men.] Philadelphia: Everts and Peck, 1882. * Harvey, Cornelius Burnham (ed.), [https://archive.org/details/genealogicalhist00harv Genealogical History of Hudson and Bergen Counties, New Jersey.] New York: New Jersey Genealogical Publishing Co., 1900. * Van Valen, James M. [https://archive.org/details/historybergenco00valegoog History of Bergen County, New Jersey.] New York: New Jersey Publishing and Engraving Co., 1900. * Westervelt, Frances A. (Frances Augusta), 1858-1942, [https://books.google.com/books?id=As8wAQAAMAAJ History of Bergen County, New Jersey, 1630-1923], Lewis Historical Publishing Company, 1923. External links * Englewood official website * Englewood Public School District * * School Data for the Englewood Public School District, National Center for Education Statistics * * Englewood Volunteer Ambulance Corps Inc. * Dwight-Englewood School * The Englewood Report Category:Englewood, New Jersey Category:1899 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Bergen County, New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1899 Category:Special Charters in New Jersey